


It Reminded Him Of

by JustSayHiAnLeave



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Blood, Canon Related, Character Death, Death, Gen, Hurt, Jack Feels, Major Character Injury, Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSayHiAnLeave/pseuds/JustSayHiAnLeave
Summary: This is a quick look at how Jack felt while he was dying in the snow. It's kind of like a flashback deal, where he remembers snippets of his life as he dies.





	It Reminded Him Of

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Four Brothers. If I did, Jack never would have died.

Everything was so loud.   
It reminded him of when Angel and Bobby were fighting and broke Ma's vase.   
It reminded him of the sickening crack of bone on pavement during a basketball game.   
It reminded him of his concerts, the strumming of his guitar, the growl of the bands vocalist. 

Everything was so bright.   
It reminded him of the rink, the white snow was almost blinding.   
It reminded him of the hospital lights from when he was jumped.   
It reminded him of Christmas day, when Ma had all the lights and decorations up. 

Everything was so surreal.   
It reminded him of when he was high.   
It reminded him of the detachment he felt when he closed himself off.   
It reminded him of when he got lost in his music, losing track of time. 

Everything was so cold.   
It reminded him of the nights he would sit outside after a nightmare, forgetting to grab a jacket.   
It reminded him of the time the ice cracked while he was skating and he fell into the frozen lake.   
It reminded him of the night his fever hit 105° and Bobby threw him in ice cold water. 

Everything was so wrong.   
It was him, getting shot over and over.   
It was him staring into the bright sky, surrounded by reddening snow.   
It was him confused, yelling out for his brother, unable to comprehend what was going on.   
It was him, shaking, his heat slipping away as quickly as his blood.   
It was him, buried next to his mother, leaving behind three brothers who would never heal.


End file.
